


Some Things Cosmic

by thisaccountisdone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Cruise Ships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaccountisdone/pseuds/thisaccountisdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Nico meet on the cruise ship, the Olympian, and it's love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fanmix for this fic is [here](http://8tracks.com/isidorelysian/some-things-cosmic)
> 
> The chapters aren't very long and are separated a certain way for ease of reading. The title is taken from the song Some Things Cosmic by Angel Olsen.

The Olympian was a large black cruise ship with golden racing stripes. It had five different decks and multiple pools. They weren’t allowed on the lowest deck, where the engine rested and the workers did their thing. The next two decks were the housing quarters. Hades had dished out extra money for the best cabins the ship had to offer.  
  
It was on the staircase of the third deck that Nico made his chance encounter. The third deck encompassed a gift shop, a lounge, two different dining areas, a bar, and a casino. The crew made the passengers gather at a designated spot and went over safety guidelines; how to act in the Worst Case Scenario.  
  
There were so many people that Nico was able to slip away without many people noticing. That was a perk of being him; no one minded where he went or what he did. He caught Hazel casting him a worried glance but he just smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. She rolled her eyes.   
  
There were literal hordes of people just gathered around listening to crew members. It wasn’t Nico’s first rodeo; he’d seen the cruise safety routine more than once. He didn’t care. He made his way towards the sign denoting there was a staircase somewhere nearby.   
  
As he rounded the corner, he took mental note of where things were. Staircase was around the corner from the elevator which was around the corner from the lounge. He opted for the staircase, although he doubted there was anyone on the elevator to get stuck with.  
  
Nico paused for a moment, taking stock of his surroundings. He was two thirds of the way up the stairs and he looked down on the people like a god. It was because he was so fascinated with looking down on everyone for once that he didn’t notice the other boy.  
  
The thing was, Nico didn’t believe in Fate or Destiny or that crap that made teen girls swoon. He wasn’t a romantic and he didn’t care about falling in love. Of course, his sisters had tried everything from blind dates to literally just setting their less heterosexual friends in front of Nico. Nothing had worked.  
  
It was serendipitous the way the other boy stumbled and grabbed Nico’s pant leg causing Nico’s head to swivel around and then down. His hair covered his eyes for a second but through them, all he saw was gold. It wasn’t the same as Hazel’s eyes and hair which were like molten gold; this was sunlight peering in through the cracks in the clouds.   
  
Time slowed down and the rest of the world ceased to exist. It was like a movie- Nico offering his hand and blowing the hair out of his face, smiling lightly as the other boy took it. The boy smiled sheepishly and- after a second too long- dropped Nico’s hand.   
  
“I guess you could say I’m falling for you,” the boy said in a voice that honest to god was like sunlight after a fucking rain. He grinned, running a hand through his hair. Nico felt like someone had struck him in the chest with a lightning bolt.   
  
“I don’t even know your name,” Nico replied coolly and god, his sisters would have been so proud.  
  
“Jason.”  
  
“I’m Nico.”  
  
“So Nico, I see you’re also skipping out on the safety protocol… If this ship sinks, you’re the last person I’ll go to,” Jason told him. Nico rolled his eyes and turned his back, continuing up the stairs.  
  
“You say that but you’re the same as me,” Nico said as Jason followed him. He wasn’t used to having company but Jason was so gorgeous that he didn’t quite mind. It was weird but in a nice way. He wondered what Jason was like besides using dorky pick up lines.  
  
“Where are we going?” Jason asked. Nico turned to look him dead in the eyes. His mouth travelled to Jason’s lips. There was a small scar that cut across his lips. What made that scar?  
  
“I’m going to the arcade but, if you want, you can follow me.”  
  
Jason nodded and looked up at Nico through his eyelashes, a small smile playing across his lips. “Well, I’ve got nothing better to do than annoy you so…” Jason trailed off.  
  
“Thank my lucky stars,” Nico said in a mock country belle accent, hand pressed against his forehead dramatically. Jason smirked but didn’t reply.   
  
The arcade wasn’t very large; it had two shooters, a pinball machine, two claw games, and a fighting game. Nico wasn’t a huge fan of anything they offered but it was still a way to pass time. He and Jason talked as they played a shooter together, killing zombies that threatened the innocent population of some fictional town.   
  
He asked where Jason went to school and if he played sports (“because you look like a jock”). Jason was from Washington but he had just moved to New York. He wasn’t even sure the name of his school yet but he was going to worry about that later. There was only so much summer and he wanted to savour it all. Jason did happen to play sports. Lacrosse, as it turned out. Nico laughed at that because honestly, who played lacrosse?   
  
He, in turn, asked Nico about school, causing Nico to grimace. He aggressively shot zombies as he told Jason that he was an average student but he hated school with a passion. He didn’t go more often than not; not really having a reason to go. Jason rolled his eyes at that and spit out some sage wisdom about Nico needing to expand his horizons and look within himself for motivation.   
  
It turned out that Jason was a fun guy to be around and Nico really liked him. Like liked him, even. Nico usually had problems talking to people that weren’t his sisters or their group. It wasn’t that he was socially awkward- he was just an introvert and preferred to be alone. He could be charming when the time called for it, though.  
  
After about an hour of shooting zombies and splitting quarters between the two of them, their thumbs hurt too much to continue. Nico’s vision was blurry and he just wanted to sit down somewhere and close his eyes. Jason proposed a plan: explore the ship and find somewhere that only the two of them would know about.   
  
It took them another 30 minutes of searching before they found the perfect place. There was an alcove towards the end of the hallway on the second deck. It was past where the housing quarters were and near a closed off staircase. It was dark except for the sun shining through the window. Light glinted off the water and there was a large, golden window seat. The seat was barely large enough to fit the two of them but- if they drew their knees up and pressed their backs against the wall- they fit together.  
  
They sat like that in silence for awhile, staring at the water that was shining like a sapphire. The water was so calm but if you strained, you could see waves lapping at the side of the ship. It was quiet and comfortable and you could just barely hear the rush of the water.   
  
Nico leaned his head against the side of the ship, letting himself sink into a trance. After awhile, he could feel the ship rock. He closed his eyes and just let the feeling wash over him. It was so comfortable that he forgot Jason was there.  
  
It could have been ten minutes or it could have been an hour but he opened his eyes to Jason staring at him. The sun bathed Jason in a halo of light. He looked like an angel and Nico wanted nothing more than to reach out, see if he was real.  
  
“What were you thinking?” Jason asked softly, head cocking to the side.   
  
Nico wasn’t sure how to reply. He was thinking so many things at once but mostly, he was thinking that Jason couldn’t possibly be human. He was so glorious in ways that no single person on Earth was. Maybe he was an angel sent down from Heaven… Or he was a faery from beneath the faery hill… He was something else, though. Something grand.   
  
“Nothing,” Nico lied. Jason’s eyebrows quirked up ever so slightly but he didn’t say anything.  
  
They sat there until it was late; not speaking, just sitting and watching the waves. Watching each other. Nico wanted to say something and break the silence but he couldn’t think of anything important enough. Sometimes Jason’s eyes would flicker to him and then- just as quickly- look away. He wondered what Jason was thinking.  
  
As the sun went down, the light haunted their faces with the ghost of red and purple hues. Jason stood up suddenly, reaching a hand out the same way Nico had done earlier. Nico took it and felt Jason’s heartbeat thrumming beneath his skin. “Thanks,” Nico whispered after a moment.   
  
“Yeah,” Jason breathed. There was more silence but there was a comfort in it; as if they’d known each other for years. Nico dropped Jason’s hand and turned away. His body was silhouetted by the shadows that fell from the ever darkening sky.  
  
“We should probably go eat… I think we missed dinner,” Nico said, breaking the silence. In response to that statement, his stomach growled. He turned to look at Jason, who was grinning.  
  
“My dad is gonna be pissed.” The grin didn’t fade, though. Nico was always trying to please his dad. Was Jason different?    
  
“You don’t care?”  
  
“I liked spending time with you. Anyways, dinner is just my mom getting drunk while my sister pays the waiter to water down her drinks.” He said it with a smile like that was normal; like that was just family bonding for him. The thing was, maybe that was normal in his family and that was sad. Nico wasn’t sure how to reply.   
  
His family was next to perfect; they didn’t fight but they also barely spoke. The only time they really spent together was when their father took them on vacation. Other than that, Nico rarely saw his parents, spending most of his free time with his sisters or playing video games. He liked RPGs because he got lost in them and pretended they were his real life. Like he had some actual purpose in the world.   
  
Nico pursed his lips. “I don’t have a mom, really. I mean, it’s a long story but I haven’t seen her since I was seven…” He looked at the ceiling for a minute, gathering his thoughts. “She and my dad got divorced after she found out he had a kid in the US. She didn’t want to leave Italy, anyways. Born and raised, y’know? She barely even knew English.”  
  
“Do you talk to her?” Jason asked softly. He reached out, hand lightly touching Nico’s shoulder.  
  
“She used to call and talk to my sister and I. She even tried to talk to Hazel once.” There was a sad laugh and god, it hurt to think about his mom. Nico tried to keep it off his mind but every time he and Bianca spoke in Italian, there was a slight stabbing pain.   
  
His dad didn’t speak Italian much around the house- only really using it when he was angry. Nico and Bianca made sure to speak it sometimes, even teaching Hazel because she wanted to know. In turn, Hazel taught them what French she knew.   
  
“What happened?” Jason’s hand curled into Nico’s shirt, bunching up the fabric between his fingers.  
  
Nico was silent for a moment. His throat closed and it took him awhile to get out the words. He swallowed harshly a few times and finally said, “It hurt everyone too much. It was better to try and forget…”  
  
Jason was quiet. Nico began walked towards the stairs and Jason followed obediently. He wasn’t sure what Jason was thinking now but he was sure it was something sad. Was it better to have a fucked up family than no family at all? Nico wondered what it would be like to have his mother in his life.  
  
There were short captures of memories, like home videos playing through his mind. Bianca in a floppy green hat and a flowing white dress, standing barefoot in their garden. She chattered excitedly in Italian but the words were garbled as if she was underwater. Nico held her hand and smiled shyly, as their mother bent down to kiss him on the cheek.   
  
Sitting on a chair in the kitchen, watching as Bianca danced towards their mother. She handed their mother a tomato from the garden then danced back to the counter for the next ingredient. Music wafted from the radio but Nico could only remember the tune, not the lyrics.  
  
A low slanted roof on top of a brown cobblestone house, moss creeping up the sides. A stone walkway and a garden surrounded by a wire gate. The backyard was small but big enough for two young children. Large windows where the sun peeked through. It was a beautiful house and he missed it.  
  
They lived in a large mansion which didn’t compare to how homey their house in Italy was. There were too many rooms and it always felt cold and impersonal. No matter how much Persephone decorated it, it still felt like a showcase instead of an actual home.   
  
Nico sighed as he grabbed the guardrail and hoisted himself up the stairs. Jason sent a quick, questioning look his way but he just shook his head. He didn’t really want to talk about it. Jason didn’t speak; taking the hint.   
  
When they made it to the third floor, they were lucky to learn the dining room was still serving food. They’d have to eat quickly, though, before it closed. The tables were made for families but there were a few small ones, obviously intended for couples. They sat across from each other.  
  
“This can be our first date,” Jason said, lightly kicking Nico’s foot with his.  
  
“How do you know I’m even into dudes?” Nico replied, rolling his eyes.   
  
“Oh please,” Jason said, words laced with feint egotism, “it doesn’t matter who you’re into; everyone’s into me.”  
  
Nico kicked Jason’s foot back. “I should tell the waiter to get us separate tables.”   
  
Jason’s eyes widened and he pretended to be hurt by the comment. “I guess we aren’t hanging out tomorrow then,” he told Nico with a sniffle. He turned his head and gazed into the distance.  
  
“Stop acting like a spoiled puppy.”   
  
Jason looked at Nico with a raised eyebrow. “So you think I’m cute?” he teased.  
  
“No, I think you follow me around just because I gave you attention.” The words were biting and Jason let out a fake shocked gasp.  
  
“Nico, I’m hurt. How do you look at my face and not think I’m totally adorable?”   
  
Nico hit his forehead with his palm so hard it stung. “I can’t believe that’s what you choose to focus on.”  
  
“Well, what am I supposed to focus on?” Jason asked in a low voice, leaning forward.  
  
It wasn’t meant as an innuendo but god, did Nico think things. He willed his mind to shut up and replied to Jason. “What if I find you annoying?”  
  
At that, Jason literally let out a laugh. “I highly doubt you find me annoying, what with you spending all day with me.” Nico cursed himself at that because it was totally true. He didn’t have time to reply, though, because the waiter was there asking them if they’d looked over the menu yet. They hadn’t but it didn’t take them long to figure out what they wanted. Nico got pasta and Jason got a steak.   
  
They played with each other’s feet underneath the table as they waited for food. Nico’s chest throbbed and his blood sang. He had never been so consumed with love in his entire life. He had never really believed in love at first sight but he was rethinking it because of Jason.  
  
The waiter came back with their food and they ate slowly and quietly. The thing was, silences with Jason weren’t awkward. His family was quiet as they ate dinner but it was weird and awkward and terrible. With Jason, it was peaceful and nice.  
  
Every now and then, Jason’s foot would brush his and Nico would grin stupidly and his face would grow warm. His stomach was filled with butterflies and it felt like he would explode. He was happy; he didn’t remember the last time he’d been happy…  
  
They finished eating and gave the waiters their cards so they would be charged later. Nico smiled up at Jason who was lit up like an angel by the dining room’s lights. “I really need to go find my sisters,” Nico told him with a small smile. Jason nodded and quick as a wink, grabbed Nico’s hand and squeezed it. Nico’s heart swelled inside his chest. He squeezed Jason’s hand back and Jason got a lovestruck, mooning look on his face.  
  
“Meet me tomorrow after lunch at our spot,” Jason said. Nico nodded and turned to walk away.   
  
He was pretty sure his sisters would be on the lido deck, basking in what little light came from the moon and stars. Hazel loved the smell of the ocean because it reminded her of home. Bianca just loved being outside. Her skin was a lot darker than Nico’s but they had the same eyes and the same colour hair; their noses were peppered with the same freckles.  
  
Hazel didn’t really look like them with curly golden hair and golden eyes. She took after her mother to the point where Nico wondered where the Hades was in her. There were times, though, when her face would twist into a smile and Nico would see their father in the curve of her lips. She had the same glow in her eyes, too, that all the Hades children had. It was a kind of manic gleam like there was an undying fire just begging to be stroked.  
  
It took him a few minutes but he found them on the lido deck as he expected. They were still wearing their bathing suits. Hazel’s was an old fashion red two piece and Bianca’s was a modern green bikini. If you didn’t know them, you wouldn’t know they were sisters. He knew them, though, better than he knew himself.   
  
Hazel was the first one to spot him and she waved frantically as he walked closer. “Where have you been all day?” she asked, always speaking in a rush.  
  
A grin came unbidden onto Nico’s face. Both his sister’s eyes widened. “I know that look,” Bianca said in awe. He wondered if he looked the same way they did when they had a crush; he was guessing so.   
  
“I met someone,” Nico told them through his blinding grin.  
  
Hazel squealed and grabbed Nico’s hands, pulling him down in front of her. She twisted her legs so she was sitting cross legged. Bianca was calmer but she was the oldest and arguably, the most mature. “So,” Bianca began with a small smile, “tell us about him.”  
  
Nico took a deep breath and began talking. “His name is Jason and he’s got this soft looking blonde hair and a perfect body. He looks like a total jock and apparently, at his old school he played lacrosse.” There was a pause as the girls wondered aloud who plays lacrosse. “He doesn’t act like your typical jock, though. He’s pensive and quiet but uses cheesy pick up lines and is really forward. The thing is, around him I feel so normal and calm and peaceful. It’s like I’m whole for once…”   
  
He was quiet for a second and no one said anything. They all had their own troubles but got through it in different ways. Bianca threw herself into sports and social activities whereas Hazel worked hard in school and on art. All Nico had was video games and the Internet. Even then, it wasn’t quite enough to make him feel complete.   
  
Then he met Jason.  
  
“I’ve never felt like this. I mean, I never really thought love was real until now. It’s weird that I barely know him and yet… I feel like we’ve known each other forever, y’know.” Hazel nodded her head excitedly and Nico was sure if she nodded any faster, the thing would fall off.  
  
“Do you think he’s the one?” Bianca asked sagely. She’d been dating her girlfriend Annabeth for nearly a year and she was so certain Annabeth was the one. Nico wasn’t sure what it meant for someone to be the one. Was that like being soulmates? He supposed it was.  
  
“How do I even tell?” Nico replied with a sigh.  
  
“You may not know right away but you will eventually, if he is,” Bianca told him. Nico put his head in his hands. It was all so confusing. He just wanted to be with Jason and be around him.   
  
Hazel smiled and patted Nico’s arm comfortingly. “He sounds great,” she said with a small grin.   
  
Nico smiled back at her. “He is.”  
  
He sat with them for a couple of hours, talking about whatever came to mind. Sometimes, Bianca would slip in random Italian phrases and Nico would miss what little he remembered of Italy. Mostly, though, they talked about Jason, Annabeth, and Hazel’s boyfriend, Frank. It was nice and he was glad he was able to talk to his sisters about these things.  
  
When he went to bed that night, he thought of Jason as he fell asleep. As his eyes fluttered closed for the last time, he saw Jason imprinted on his eyelids like a ghost.  
 **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Nico made sure he looked good. He put on a tight black shirt (why were all his clothes just black? Ugh.) and black skinny jeans. They weren’t exactly clothes most people wore on a cruise but he refused to compromise his style. He fixed his hair so it didn’t stick up at every end and for once, he was glad to have such nice hair. He never really did anything with it but today, he put it up in a ponytail. It looked cute; he wondered if Jason would feel the same.  
  
It was nearly time for lunch- he’d woken up late after staying out with his sisters- so he made his way to the dining room where his family was. His father smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. “Nice to see you, son,” his father said. Nico ducked his head to hide a blush. He was usually a solitary person so maybe his dad did think anything of his being gone all day yesterday.   
  
“You too, dad,” Nico replied with a matching smile.   
  
Looking at them all together, they looked like a real family. Persephone was tan with long, curly hair. Despite looking almost nothing like Hazel, most people thought she was Hazel’s mother. Nico liked her well enough but they weren’t very close. She loved their father, though, and he loved her back. There was comfort in that.  
  
Nico never ate much for lunch but he had slept through breakfast and was hungry. He was in the middle of eating when he felt something hitting the back of his head. He looked at the ground to figure out what had hit him. It was a small, barely noticeable wad of napkin. Suddenly, another napkin hit him on top of the head.  
  
He looked up and saw Jason grinning at him. Nico put a hand on his forehead in exasperation. Jason mouthed, “Hello.” and Nico mouthed it back. His sister- short dark hair with blue tips- was sitting next to him, face in her hands. His mom was sitting next to their father. She was beautiful with long blonde hair and a young face; Nico was sure he had seen her on TV before. Their father was large and imposing with short blonde hair and a very muscular body.   
  
Jason’s father sighed at his son, saying something that Nico couldn’t make out. Jason turned his head and said something back. It effectively shut his dad up. He heard his sister’s laughter from where they were sitting, a few tables away. Jason turned back to Nico, waved bye, and mouthed “See you later.” Nico did the same and then turned back to their table.  
  
When he looked back at his family, Hades’ eyebrows were raised and Hazel and Bianca were grinning. “Who was that?” Hades asked with curious eyes.   
  
“Was that him?” Hazel asked with a bright grin. “He’s cute for a white boy.”   
  
Nico nodded and turned to his father. “His name’s Jason. I was hanging out with him yesterday.”   
  
“Do you like this boy?” Hades asked in his dad voice. Nico turned bright red but he nodded in response. Hades smiled and reached out to fluff his son’s hair. “When do I get to meet him?”  
  
“You’re not gonna scare him away are you?”  
  
“Even if I try, I’m not sure I could,” Hades answered. Persephone smiled and reached out to pat Nico’s hand.   
  
“I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything to ruin it for you,” she told Nico.  
  
“At least I can count on you,” Nico said as he bit back a grin. Hades eyes widened but he didn’t say anything. Hazel laughed and Bianca just grinned in amusement. It was nice; like they were a real family for the first time in a long time.  
  
Nico ate quickly after that, though Bianca told him to slow down. He wanted to spend every second with Jason that he could. He wanted to hear his voice and see that stupid smile that sent chills down his spine.   
  
After he ate, he made his way downstairs and to their spot. It was nice calling it that. It was something they shared; a secret place where they could just be. Jason arrived a few minutes after Nico, wearing a purple shirt and acid wash skinny jeans that had tears in the front. “Are those your sisters’ jeans?” Nico asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Jason turned red. “Why do they look too tight?” he asked. He twirled around slowly so Nico could get a full view.   
  
“It’s not that,” Nico told him. “They’re just kind of girly… I guess I just didn’t expect you to wear something like that.”  
  
“Screw the gender binary,” was Jason’s only reply as he sat down in front of Nico.  
  
“I hear that,” Nico said. “My dad hates it but I actually own like, a million crop tops.”   
  
Jason raised an eyebrow and gave Nico a look. He wasn’t sure what that look meant so he asked. Jason just shrugged, “I’m just imagining you in a crop top. You’ll have to show me sometime.”  
  
Nico swallowed thickly. “Tomorrow. We’ll be at the beach and I’ll wear it then.”   
  
“We?”   
  
“I mean, the passengers but you can come with me, if you’d like. My sisters will be there, though, and they might bombard you with questions.”   
  
“Would that be our second date?” Jason asked with a conspiratory grin.   
  
“Yeah, I suppose it would be,” Nico replied. Jason clapped his hands together happily. Nico smiled at him, looking up through his thick eyelashes. They were quiet for a few minutes; Nico watching the waves and Jason watching Nico.   
  
After a little while, Jason finally spoke up. “I have something to show you.” Nico raised a single eyebrow but he didn’t say anything. Jason got up quickly and took Nico’s hand, pulling him up. He turned dramatically towards the hallway and began marching forward. “Follow me.”  
  
Nico followed, albeit with less marching. It took them a few minutes as they made their way through the hallway and up the stairs. They were nearing the casino when Nico finally asked where they were going. Jason just sent him a wink and walked past the casino to a small lounge area and- oh. Nico knew where they were as soon as he saw the set up on the stage.  
  
“A karaoke lounge?” Nico asked apprehensively.  
  
“You’re going to sing with me,” Jason said like it wasn’t even a question.  
  
“No way in hell.”  
  
“Yes. If I’m doing it then you are, too.” He grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled them toward a stage where there was a large book of songs. Jason wrote their name on a piece of paper and then flipped through the song book. Nico watched as he went to the Ts and holy shit, he’s choosing Taylor Swift.  
  
He didn’t even ask Nico if he knew the song, just assuming he did. The thing was, Nico totally knew the song. He didn’t want to say he did but he couldn’t lie. It wasn’t that he liked Taylor Swift- which okay, he secretly did- he just had two sisters.  
  
Jason wrote the song down on the piece of paper and turned it in. They sat down at a table together and watched the karaoke singers. Most of them were average or just terrible but some of them were really good. He wondered if Jason had a nice voice.   
  
Beneath the table, Jason grabbed his hand. He looked up at Nico with slightly parted lips and dazed eyes. Nico’s heart pounded in his chest. Jason gave him a small, secretive smile and squeezed his hand.   
  
Their turn came up sooner than they thought it would and suddenly, Nico was standing on stage next to Jason. The song began to play and nervousness filled Nico’s body. Next to him, Jason was dancing to the music with no inhibitions. The lyrics began to pop up on screen and the boys began to sing.   
  
Jason’s voice was terrible and off key whereas Nico’s was melodic and nice. Jason gave him a surprised look but Nico just smiled softly and continued to sing. They didn’t really look at each other a lot; Nico preferring to look at the ground and Jason playing it up for the crowd. There were a few whistles and when the song finished, clapping.   
  
Jason bowed and Nico just blushed and grabbed the edge of Jason’s shirt. “Your voice is amazing,” Jason whispered as they clambered down the stairs. “Sing me something.”   
  
Nico put his hand over his eyes for a minute and then turned toward the book of music. He wondered if they had anything in Italian. He searched for a few songs and found one- Maledetta Primavera. He wrote his name and the song on a piece of paper and waited for his turn.   
  
They sat and waited, Nico not speaking out of embarrassment. He didn’t like singing but he’d do it for Jason. It was fun, at least. Around Jason, he wasn’t as scared to just let loose and be himself.   
  
“What song are you singing?” Jason asked with wide eyes.   
  
“It’s a secret,” Nico replied.   
  
Jason frowned. “Seriously, a secret? Do you like torturing me?”  
  
Nico smirked. “You’re so cute.” That quieted Jason down and he grabbed Nico’s hand again. They played footsie beneath the table until Nico’s turn came up. The music started and the dim lights created a romantic mood. With the lyrics, he began singing in fluent Italian. His eyes were locked on Jason who was just sitting there with a dreamy look on his face.   
  
As he sang, there was a hushed silence as if no one could believe what was happening. He kept his eyes on Jason and swayed in time with the music. He sang and put all the emotion he felt for Jason into the song. Soon, Jason’s mouth was in a small “o”.   
  
The song finished and there was loud clapping. Nico got a few compliments on the way back to his seat; he just ducked his head and humbly accepted them. He sat back down next to Jason who turned toward him in awe. “That was gorgeous,” Jason said in a hushed voice.  
  
“I’m not that great,” Nico replied.  
  
“No, you are. You’re amazing…” Jason assured him. Nico smiled and watched the karaoke acts. He and Jason went up a few more times and gradually, Nico began to loosen up until he was looking at the crowd and dancing along with Jason. He hadn’t had fun like that in a long time.  
  
After being in the karaoke lounge for a few hours, they stumbled out and headed towards their separate rooms. They were going to change into bathing suits and then meet back on the lido deck. Nico rushed to change, resulting in a couple of falls. Finally, he was wearing a pair of black swim trunks with skulls on them and his black shirt.  
  
He made his way to the lido deck where Jason was already waiting for him in the pool. His swim trunks were covered in dinosaurs of different shapes and sizes. It was cute in a dorky way. Nico stripped off his shirt, aware that Jason was watching him closely. He climbed into the pool.   
  
The water was cold but he was burning up as Jason swam closer to him. They were so close that he could feel the warmth from Jason’s body radiating off of him. “Hi,” Jason said.  
  
“Hi,” Nico replied.   
  
“You look… Really good,” Jason told him, putting his hands on Nico’s waist. Nico’s body burned where Jason touched him. He didn’t realize it would feel so good being touched in such a subtle way but it was. Every time Jason touched him, it sent electricity coursing through his veins.  
  
Jason leaned forward and kissed Nico softly, sweetly. It was only a peck on the lips but Nico felt like he was drowning. Jason tasted like chlorine and vanilla which was an odd combination. The kiss turned into a grin and Nico pulled away smiling. He took in a deep breath and looked at Jason with eyes full of light.  
  
“What was that for?” he asked quietly.   
  
Jason shrugged. “It seemed like a good idea at the time. Was it not?”  
  
“No, it definitely was.”  
  
They played in the water until they were tired, splashing each other and wrestling. Nico wasn’t as strong as Jason but he was built well. They also played monkey in the middle with a few kids. Nico was terrible at it and ended up in the middle more often than not.  
  
After they tired out, they sat on the deck. They pushed their chairs as close to each other as they would go and ordered virgin pina coladas. When they got their drinks, Nico ate his cherry and showed off the fact that he could tie a knot in a cherry stem with his tongue. Nico wasn’t sure why that was hot exactly; just that it was. Jason then attempted to do the same and choked on the cherry stem.  
  
They watched as the sun set, painting the sky with swatches of pink, gold, and purple. It was beautiful but what was even more beautiful was the way the dying sun silhouetted Jason. Shadows fell across his face but light still hit his eyes, making them glow electric blue. He wondered what would happen if he just leaned over and kissed Jason hard and slow.   
  
He didn’t but he let the idea linger in his mind until it encompassed his thoughts. Instead, he reached out a hand and grabbed Jason’s, intertwining their fingers. Their hands fit perfectly together as if they were two interlocking puzzle pieces.   
  
They didn’t speak for awhile, just let the peaceful feeling wash over them. As the sun faded into the darkened sky, it got colder on the deck. They were still wet from swimming so they huddled underneath their damp towels, hoping that would keep them warm. It didn’t but next to one another, a certain heat bubbled beneath their skin.  
  
Nico yawned, eyes fluttering open and shut. He was tired and at this rate, would barely make it to his room before falling asleep. “I should go,” he said sadly. Jason nodded in agreement, too tired to speak. “Tomorrow, we’ll meet at the beach, okay?” Once again, Jason nodded his approval and they left each other.  
  
Nico barely made it through a shower, nearly falling asleep standing up. He tried not to think about the fact that things would end eventually and both Nico and Jason would go back home. He wasn’t sure where Jason lived but he hoped it was close by, considering they had gone on the same cruise. He sighed and pushed the thought away but it didn’t last. He fell asleep wondering about the future and if Jason really was the one.  
 **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Nico brushed his hair and put on his swim trunks. He paired them with a black crop top as he had promised Jason. He looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair a few times, getting stray pieces to lie down.   
  
He met his sisters in the hallway and they made their way up to the gangplank. Persephone and Hades were going on a date by themselves so the kids chose to stay on the beach. The line was long and it took them almost half an hour to get to shore.  
  
The boat ride to the shore was very rough and Nico nearly fell over multiple times. He wondered if Jason was already on shore. He had a plan in his mind of what they’d do. There was a square with multiple stores and he wanted to buy Jason something; a memento of their time spent together. They only had today and the next day and a half left together.  
  
The first thing he did after he got off the boat was look for Jason. Hazel and Bianca grinned smugly to each other but didn’t say a word. It took a few minutes to spot Jason among the tourists but when he did, he grinned and yelled the boy’s name loudly. Jason turned to look at Nico with a large grin and came running up to him.   
  
“Hey Nico!” Jason said excitedly, “Are these your sisters?”   
  
“Yeah. This is Hazel,” he gestured to the younger girl as Jason shook her hand, “and that’s Bianca.” He pointed to the oldest one and Jason shook her hand next.   
  
“You’re the famous Jason, huh?” Bianca asked.  
  
“Oh, so your brother has talked about me?” Jason replied with a smirk. Nico sighed dramatically and gave his sisters an annoyed look.  
  
“Jason, let’s go shopping,” Nico said suddenly, taking Jason’s arm and pulling him away.  
  
“Bye!” Jason yelled to his sisters, waving. They waved back and yelled their goodbyes. “So, where are we going?” Jason asked, looking at Nico with a smile.    
  
“Shopping,” Nico replied, letting go of Jason’s arm. Jason stopped for a minute and looked Nico up and down. His eyes stopped on Nico’s stomach and the ghost of his muscles.   
  
“You look nice,” Jason told him. “But do you own anything that isn’t black?”  
  
Nico raised an eyebrow. “Black is the superior colour, Jason,” he said.   
  
Jason rolled his eyes but didn’t reply to that. He followed Nico as they made their way to the square. The stores were lined up in a literal square and in the middle was a restaurant. Nico and Jason wandered from shop to shop, trying on silly hats and buying random souvenirs.   
  
There was a lot of sugar skull and skeleton items so Nico bought Jason a large porcelain sugar skull. It was white with black and red patterns; Nico’s favourite colours. As he handed it to Jason, he told him to look at it and think of their time together.   
  
“We’re not separated yet,” was Jason’s reply.  
  
Jason’s gift was more ironic; a tight black crop top with white sugar skulls that fit Nico a bit too well. The woman behind the counter asked if Jason was buying it for his girlfriend and Jason grinned and replied why yes, he was. Nico hit him over the back of the head for that but it was totally worth it.   
  
They walked around the shops for a long time, taking in every little detail. The only thing Nico really liked was the skeleton and skull items but he bought some jewelry for his sisters and his stepmom. Jason did the same for his sister but it was a pair of dangling skull earrings.  
  
After they left the stores, they went to the beach and managed to find Hazel and Bianca sitting with Jason’s sister. She had spotted them and recognized them from the night before. Jason introduced her as Thalia, his more punk sibling. She laughed at that but it was definitely true.  
  
“So this is Nico, huh?” she asked as she reached out a hand. Her grip was strong and up close, she was a bit scary. There were piercings all up and down the shell of her ears, along with a nose stud, and a ring right on her eyebrow. She was wearing all black like Nico but her clothes were shorter and tighter.   
  
Nico smiled at her and sat down. He handed out his gifts to his sister and Jason did the same. Money wasn’t an issue for either of them so they had bought only the best things for their siblings. The gifts were appreciated and Nico ended up getting a hug from both his sisters. Thalia was a lot different; reaching out to mess up Jason’s hair as a show of affection.  
  
Jason and Nico spread out on beach towels and let the sun rays warm their skin. The beach was loud with the sounds of families talking and children playing. Bianca was younger and Thalia but they talked about college and their majors. They had more in common than one might think, looking at them. Both were interested in environmental science and saving the world.  
  
Nico wasn’t sure what he wanted to major in but he was sure he didn’t want to take over his father’s business. That was Bianca’s job; she would make it more eco friendly. Jason knew what he wanted to do, though. He wanted to be a teacher and work with high schoolers.  
  
Jason didn’t really understand that. He hated high school as it was; who wanted to go back and live through it again? Still, he was sure Jason would be an amazing teacher and his students would learn a lot from him.   
  
They didn’t go swimming but they built a large sandcastle adorned with seashells. It was beautiful and Nico wondered if that night, the tide would sweep it away or if it would live to see another day. He also wondered about their relationship; would it be swept away with the tide, too?  
  
There was no telling what would happen but if Jason was living in the present, then Nico would, too. There was no way he’d let his fear of the future get in the way of their time together.   
  
They talked as they played in the sand; about school and about their lives. Nico learned a lot about Jason. His mother was a former actress who had stopped acting not too long after Jason was born. She resented him for that and drank a lot. His father pressured him to be perfect and for a long time, Jason went along with it. One day, he realized that he didn’t need to live like that, though, and let himself be.  
  
Nico told Jason about their family and about how they had moved to the US not long after Hazel’s mother had died. One day, Hades had met Persephone and they got married only a few months later. At first, the three had resented her. It took them a long time to come to terms with her relationship with their father but they were amiable now.   
  
There wasn’t much to tell about his personal life; he’d never really dated and had very few friends. Jason was different with a booming social life. His best friends were Leo and Piper. He dated Piper for a year but when he realized he didn’t love her, he broke up with her. He’d never really connected with anyone romantically until he met Nico.  
  
“As soon as I saw you, I was like, “Holy shit, that’s him,”’ Jason said, hands flailing in the air for added emphasis. “I wasn’t really sure what that meant at first but then we started talking and I figured it out.”

  
“My sister asked if you’re the one,” Nico told Jason as he sat with his hands splayed out behind him.  
  
“Am I?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Nico replied honestly. Jason’s face twisted slightly but he didn’t say anything. He just nodded. Nico hoped he hadn’t messed anything up but he didn’t want to lie and lead Jason on, if he wasn’t. The truth will set you free…  
  
As the sun started to set, they took a boat back to the ship. They separated for the night, promising to meet the next day at their secret spot. It was going to be their last full day together and Nico was anxious. He didn’t want the cruise to ever end.   
  
If he could have, he would have stayed on the ship with Jason forever. Even if they exchanged numbers and Skypes, it wouldn’t be the same. He was already used to spending time with Jason; it would be so hard not to spend every single second with him. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Nico made his way to their secret spot and found Jason sitting there waiting for him. As Nico sat down, Jason took his hand and ran his thumb over Nico’s fingers. “Tomorrow,” Jason whispered. Nico swallowed harshly. Tomorrow.

They didn’t speak for awhile; both lost in their own head. They had spent every day on the cruise together and- even though it hadn’t been long- it felt like they had been together all their life. If Nico believed in past lives, he would think he had met Jason before. If they were real, he hoped he met Jason as long as their souls lived.  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against wall. Jason rubbed circles over the back of Nico’s hand. He let himself drift into the feeling of Jason’s skin against his. “Will I see you tomorrow?” Nico asked quietly. He opened his eyes slightly to look at Jason.  
  
“I don’t know,” Jason answered honestly. “But I’ll try to meet you after breakfast at this same spot.”   
  
Nico nodded and turned away, hiding the tears in his eyes. Why was he getting emotional? He wasn’t a very emotional person but the thought of leaving Jason hurt. It was like his heart was being wrenched in two. Silence consumed them once again. An hour passed and then another… It hurt their throats to speak so they opted not to.  
  
Looking at the water, Nico had an idea. He stood up, stretching his legs. He reached out a hand and tugged on Jason’s hand lightly. “Get up,” he told Jason. Jason’s eyebrows furrowed but he did as he was told. He followed Nico as Nico led them up the staircases to the lido deck. There was an empty deck that was open to the air.  
  
The smell of saltwater wafted through the air. Nico took in a deep breath and held onto the guardrail. Jason stood next to him and put his hand over Nico’s. Slowly, Nico took out his headphones and phone. He plugged the headphones in and put one earbud in his ear, handing the other one to Jason.   
  
The sun crept down every so slowly as they listened to song after song. Nico wanted to speak but he couldn’t find the words to encompass how he was feeling. A simple “I love you” wasn’t enough. It wasn’t until he saw Jason, eyes far away listening to his music and silhouetted by the dying sunlight, that he realized; Jason was the one.  
  
Jason was the answer to every prayer he had or hadn’t made. The wind whispered Jason’s name and the waves crashing against the side of the ship cried it. The shadows that encompassed Nico parted for the sunlight that shone just for Jason. It was Jason. It was all him.  
  
The music that played reflected his feelings.   
  
Lightly fall on me and stroke my skin,   
Silently rest and absorb the heat,   
Listen to me as I breathe,  
Don’t go…  
  
If he could have, he would have picked up everything to be with Jason. He’d never felt anything in his life like this. He was in love. He didn’t know how to say it but when he turned to look at Jason, he hoped his eyes reflected what he felt.  
  
Jason smiled at him, reaching out a hand to run his fingers through Nico’s hair. Nico leaned into the touch. Their faces drew closer and closer until their foreheads were pressed together. “I love you,” Nico told Jason. It wasn’t enough but it was the only words he could parse together at that moment.   
  
The edges of Jason’s lips quirked up into a small smile. “I love you, too.” Suddenly, their lips were crashing against one another, like the waves against the ship. Nico felt like he was drowning in all that Jason was. He drew in a shaky breath through his nose.  
  
His free hand fisted in Jason’s shirt, pulling Jason as close as they could possibly get. One of Jason’s hands tangled in Nico’s hair and the other hand curled in the fabric that rested against Nico’s hip. There was a pattern as they kissed; Jason would suck Nico’s top lip and then his tongue would flick against it, tasting him. Nico would do the same with Jason’s bottom lip and then they’d repeat.  
  
Nico parted his lips and Jason’s tongue explored his mouth. Nico moaned as bit down lightly on Nico’s lip. He never thought he’d be into that but it felt good. To be fair, though, kissing Jason in general felt good. Jason stopped for a moment, taking in a quick, shaking breath. Nico smiled and pressed a light kiss against the boy’s lips.  
  
“I love you so much,” he whispered against Jason’s lips.   
  
Jason kissed him.   
  
“God, I love you.”  
  
They stayed that way for a long time; repeating the words over and over and kissing each other every time. Nico compared them to the ship and the waves. He was the ship with Jason as the water threatening to drown him. However, every time he felt like he would be overwhelmed and finally go down, Jason would pull away. He wondered what would happen if Jason didn’t pull away. Would he fall even more in love?  
  
He wasn’t sure if it was possible to be any more in love. It was like Jason was consuming his soul. He had never believed love was real but now he was so sure. He’d never felt so happy; so whole. It was like he was finally at one with himself. Did Jason feel the same?  
  
He was sure Jason did. Each kiss he pressed to Nico’s lips made Nico feel as if they were the only two people on Earth. There was no one to interrupt their moment and god, it felt so good. He never expected this to happen when his father told them they were going on a cruise.  
  
But the universe works in mysterious ways, Nico had learned. When you finally stop expecting things from it, that’s when it starts giving. You can’t push against the flow of Fate any more than you can push against the tide.  
  
The moon was full that night and the air was humming with magic. Nico could feel it beneath his skin and in every pore. He felt it when he looked at Jason. He remembered being a child in Italy and believing in magic; the stories their mother told them. He remembered an old lady giving him the evil eye and him running to his mother crying. When had he stopped believing?  
  
Now, he believed in things he hadn’t since he had lived in Italy. He believed that there was happiness and he could be happy. It would be hard but maybe he and Jason could make it work…   
  
“What are we going to do?” Nico asked, pushing a hand through his hair.  
  
“I have your number and your Skype so we’ll text and IM and call each other in the middle of the night… We’ll do everything we can to stay in touch,” Jason replied, eyes wide and honest.  
  
“I hope you know I’ll take you up on that offer. You can’t be angry when I call you at 3am.”  
  
Jason laughed and gave Nico one of his signature incomprehensible looks. “I’d never be angry at you,” he said, taking Nico’s hand and kissing it. Nico smiled.   
  
“It’s getting late,” Nico said with a sigh. Jason nodded and gave Nico one last kiss for the night.   
**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Nico waited for Jason for almost an hour before Hazel found him. He was curled up on the window seat, staring forlornly out the window. “He didn’t come,” Nico whispered.   
  
“Honey, we’ve got to go soon,” Hazel told him, reaching out to pat his leg. Nico nodded and stood up. He took one last look at their spot and followed Hazel to where their family was waiting for him. He didn’t speak; just watched the families as one by one, they made their way on the gangplank.   
  
He was quiet as they left the ship and as they made their way home. It wasn’t unusual for him to be quiet but there was a difference now. He had been so happy with Jason and now, he wasn’t the same. He like there was a piece of himself missing.  
  
He sent Jason a couple of text messages but didn’t get a reply right away. It took a couple of hours but he finally got one. It included too many exclamation points and a smiley face but it was sweet and it was Jason.  
  
As the days dragged on, they talked as much as possible and webcammed nearly every night. School was growing closer and Nico was nervous. He hated school and didn’t want to go back. It was easier, though, with Jason motivating him.   
  
The first day was nothing unusual until suddenly, Nico’s phone went off. It was a text from Jason.  
  
turn around :^)  
  
Nico was confused but he did what the text said and oh. Oh. There was Jason in those stupid acid wash jeans and a blue shirt and he was smiling at Nico. Nico ran forward, not caring who saw, and wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist.  
  
“You didn’t tell me you went to school here,” Nico mumbled against Jason’s chest.  
  
“You never asked,” Jason replied, wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist and lifting him up ever so slightly. He kissed Nico and there were a few catcalls but Nico could barely hear them through the pounding of his art.  
  
“You’re an idiot,” Nico whispered.  
  
Jason grinned.  
  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
